marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Adaptoid (Earth-616)
of the Phalanx, formerly , Heavy Metal, | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 210 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = Silver skin | CharRef = Avengers Assemble #1 | Occupation = | Origin = Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) built the Adaptoid robot and incorporated a portion of a Cosmic Cube into it. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #82 | HistoryText = Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) built the Adaptoid robot and incorporated a portion of a Cosmic Cube into it. On its first mission, the Adaptoid tried to replace Captain America.''Tales of Suspense'' #82, #83, and #84 (October-December 1966) Believing it had killed him, it went into hibernation in Westchester County. The presence of the X-Men and the Mimic revived it, but when the Mimic tried to copy the Adaptoid's powers, they both lost all their powers.''Uncanny X-Men'' #29 (February 1967) Subsequent battles against the Avengers''Avengers'' #45 (October 1967), ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Volume 2 #4 (December 2006) and Iron Man''Iron Man'' #49, #50, and #51 (August-October 1972) went badly. When the Adaptoid encountered Captain Marvel, it copied his Nega-Bands, thus gaining access to the Negative Zone.''Captain Marvel'' #50 (May 1977) Although it lost that battle, it later lured Captain America to the Negative Zone. The Avengers and the Thing captured it and imprisoned it underneath Avengers Mansion.''Marvel Two-In-One'' #75 (May 1981) The Masters of Evil (IV) captured the mansion and accidentally released the Adaptoid.''Avengers'' #277 (March 1987) It changed its strategy and collected several other androids (Machine Man, Sentry 459, Dragon Man, Awesome Andy, and Tess One) to form the team Heavy Metal. They attacked the Avengers' Hydrobase, but the Adaptoid's ultimate goal was to find Kubik, another product of a Cosmic Cube, and copy its powers. Almost omnipotent, it battled Captain America but could not overcome his indomitable will. Kubik erased its new powers, removed its Cosmic Cube portion, and sent it back into hibernation.''Avengers'' #286, #287, #288, #289, and #290 (December 1987 - April 1988) The Machinesmith briefly revived it.''Captain America'' #354 (June 1989) Doctor Doom appropriated the Adaptoid and sent it after the Fantastic Four. At the time the Thing had lost his powers, so the Adaptoid couldn't copy them, but with his mechanical substitutes the Thing made short work of it.''Fantastic Four'' #336 (January 1990) The New Enforcers recruited the Adaptoid to battle Spider-Man.''Web of Spider-Man'' #98, #99, and #100 (March-May 1993) After another crack at Captain America''Avengers'' Volume 2 #9 (July 1997) (possibly Heroes Reborn version of the character???), the Adaptoid battled the Heroes for Hire and took heavy damage.''Heroes for Hire'' Volume 1 #7 (January 1998) Devlin D'Angelo, a crime boss, bought the Adaptoid and forced Bruce Banner to repair it, apparently unaware of Banner's propensity to become the Hulk. After facing the Hulk, the Adaptoid murdered D'Angelo.''Incredible Hulk'' #469 (October 1998) The Adaptoid eventually grew dissatisfied with humanity and left Earth to explore space. It came into contact with the Phalanx and was infected with the transmode virus, made into a Select. The Adaptoid was tasked to track down the current Quasar, Phyla-Vell and assimilate her. However, the Kree evaded the machine, until it caught up to her, massacring a sect of the Priests of Pama. Eventually, the Adaptoid learns that Phyla is searching for the "saviour" of the Kree who would oppose the Phalanx. It managed to trick Phyla into unleashing her quantum energy against it, enabling the Adaptoid to create facsimiles of her quantum bands to follow the trail to the savior. When the Adaptoid arrived on the planet where the savior was regenerating, it began to assimilate him. However, the saviour was actively fighting against the machine. Phyla arrived in time and fought the Adaptoid, reabsorbing a portion of the quantum energy that was stolen from her. She played on the Adaptoid's inability to imagine and defeated it. | Powers = *'Mimicry:' The Adaptoid can copy the powers, appearance, and equipment of any superpowered being in close proximity to it. It then becomes a duplicate of that being, visually indistinguishable from it. Given the opportunity, it can copy up to eight different beings at one time, combining their attributes in a seemingly random fashion, but all these attributes turn green. The main picture, for instance, shows the Adaptoid with Captain America's shield, Thor's chest medallions, and Iron Man's ribbed armor. Bereft of the Cosmic Cube fragment that originally gave this android the means to duplicate powers, the means by which it copies superpowers is currently unknown. | Abilities = Only those he copies | Strength = Variable | Weaknesses = The Adaptoid is only capable of copying what it sees. It has limited imagination, incapable of dreaming up complex images. Also, its computer brain cannot cope with cosmic awareness, which would cause an overload. | Equipment = Variable | Transportation = | Weapons = Variable | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * , a DC predecessor }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Leaders